Loki's Daughter
by Hughz
Summary: I am Scarlet and I don't know my family. But I will. I am Loki's daughter going to marry someone I don't know and become queen. How?


I am Scarlet. I found out that I am Loki's daughter and I will eventually become queen. I was talking to Thor. My mom's name is Samantha. People call her Sam.

Then they were off. I didn't know what to do. I could hear them as clear as day. But I felt like running. So I started to run and I ran and ran. I didn't know where I wanted to go but I do know where I ended up. In the castle. When I stopped everyone was looking at me, and there were guards behind me. They took me to prison. Then she came to see the new prisoner. It was her. She turned everyone's head. And when she stopped it was so graceful, and the turn. When she saw me she didn't know what to think.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That was my question to you."

"I know that is why I asked it. I know what you want to say, then what you are going to say, and Yasmine I love your name. Where is mom I want to talk to her."

"She knows that you are here but how do you know my name? Why did you call her mom. I don't have-"

"A sister. Okay she can explain. Tell her that the Queen wants her."

Then Yasmine reached into the box to slap me, and I traded her for me I pulled her in as I slipped out. She started to yell. Then Thor and Loki came in with a cape. They pulled it over me and we started to walk fast. Then mom entered the room from the other end and said,

"Hault, Where do you think you are going with that prisoner."

Thor turned around and started to speak.

"That is not the right thing to call the future Queen if she wants to be. Yes She threw her half sister into her prison cell but that was cool. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

She started to walk towards Thor who was between her and me by the time he was finished. I turned around and so did Loki without taking one hand off of me. She reached Thor by then and started to run towards me and I ran towards her and we collided together. Then we fell on the floor. We were both crying, and she started talking

"I have watched you grow up and I finally get to meet you, and you threw your sister in jail."

"Well I could have easily have broken it but throwing her in it was funner."

I stated and we both were laughing. By then Yasmine got out and the guards have surrounded Thor, Loki, and mom and me.

"They are allowed to leave if they wish." Mom said then she turned to me, "I hope that I can see you again."

Then she was out of the room and The guards and Yasmine backed up and let Thor Loki and me leave.

"You just had to run here and be thrown into jail. Loki just like you did the one time. Loki made a potion to make someone run fast to where they belong and he tested it and ended up in his old room in the castle."

"And if I remember right you were in there holding your doll toy of me."

"Sure that is the only thing that you remember. The guards were told to watch me and Loki knocked them out so that we could mess around."

"So Thor broke the rules."  
"You are as surprised as much as I was back then."

"Hello right here."

"We know. Where did you get this cloak?"

"It was in the wardrobe that we thought you would like. Also tomorrow Thor will pick you up at noon and bring you to the castle."

"Can I have 2 days with my dad?"

"Sure I am not cruel. Loki knows how to get a hold of me whenever you want to go to the castle and see your mother. She will be happy to see you. Loki can walk you the rest of the way alone. I have to go back and talk to your grandfather. Bye."

"Bye." We said. Then he was off.

Loki bumped me. Then I bumped him and we were knocking each other down and messing around by the time we got to his place.

"Let me show you your room, and the training room."

"Okay. Can I call you dad?"

"Umm, if you want to."

Then he pulled me close and kissed me on my head.

"You and your mother might be the only two people that I love."

We stayed like that for what felt like ever. I felt safe like I have a family. There was no other way to explain it. My room was black with paint splattered all over it. I loved it. I turned and hugged my dad.

"This way. The training room is over there and there is a kitchen right across from it. What do you like to do? Paint? Draw? Play sports?"

"I like to draw and paint. What do you like doing?"

"I don't know. Is causing trouble a hobbie?"

"No but I think if you take your anger and put it into something good then you can do good, I think that I should teach you how to bake and cook."

Some one came around the corner and patted Loki on the back.

"This is Harold. If you need something just call him."

"Loki I think that she will like it here. Well maybe not with your stench but everything else is fine." I laughed and even Loki chuckled.

"At least I know he has a soft side. Harold can you get cake mix?"

"Yes, princess."

"Call me Scarlet. I feel like we will get along."

"So do you want to burn down the house?"

"Loki you are going to learn to bake. Harold I think that you should get a couple of boxes. Thank you." I said and walked away to search more.

"Thank you Harold." Loki said and followed me around the corner.

Then a banging on the door and a loud Loki rang through the house.

"Who is that?"

"Your grandfather."

He said as he walked toward the door and I followed, I grabbed my cape from my room and threw it on.I tried to pass by to go to the store with Harold but, Odin grabbed my shoulder and I shoved him off but he grabbed at me again but this time he flung me around and he grabbed me by both shoulders and hugged me. Then I saw Thor.

"Welcome home. Loki she belongs with her mother."

"NO. I chose to stay here and when I want to go to the castle then I will."

"Dad I told you she is choosing this not Loki. You shouldn't have came. Sorry he wanted to see her and then leave."

"It is okay brother we know how dad is. Scarlet you can go with Harold to the shop and dad she will come over when she wants to. She is the rightful queen and she needs time to decide."

"Yes Loki but she needs to see what it is like to live in the castle and not as a stupid low class citizen like yourself."

"Don't say my father is a stupid low class citizen because you let him leave and not care enough to see him besides when you think he is planning something or has done something. Loki doesn't need you to remind him that you think that he won't be a good dad or person. I have seen more change from him today that he has in 20 years with you by his side. So please get out of our home. We don't need you telling us that we are bad people, because we are not. Goodbye. Get out."

He was out and I turned to Loki and gave him a hug, and he started to say something but stopped.

"I know that you didn't need that but he was horrible. Why do you let him talk to you like that."

"How did you talk to him like that? He is not going to like you as a queen."

"When I am Queen I need to stick up for myself right, and what I believe in so if I can yell back at family then I can talk back to anyone. Also as far as Queen goes he can't say anything because I will win my half sister over. So she will be on my side."

"Your half sister is not nice just to let you know she hates anything that gets between her and Thor."

So I have to find a way to get on her good side. But for now it is bedtime.

"Dad can you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure. Goodnight darling."

When I awoke I say nothing but heard the voice again.

"Good job turning Loki good and you not turning evil."

"Who are you? You talked during the hologram thing, and after."

"I am someone very powerful and I am stopping you from seeing me."

I thought of light and it lightened up the room. The room was black besides from my pictures on the wall and my accomplishments. There were two chairs one without someone but it had my picture on it pinned to the head of it. In the other chair was Thanos with the infinity gems.

"No what do you want with me. Clearly you are obsessed with me."

"Darling I knew that you were special from the start. A queen and the most powerful witch what a prize."

Then I was in bed waking up and Loki was gone with a note left on the end table.

I am sorry that I left but I couldn't stay near you.

You tried to turn me good and I don't want to

Be good. I wish you didn't do that. I have been

Living the life that I wanted. I called for Thor.

He should be here soon so you should change.

I tried to change but I couldn't. Thanos was controlling this.

"THIS IS NOT REAL. I WANT OUT." I either brought me out or Thanos did and I was home.

Loki was at the door. I ran and hugged him and told him that he didn't need to be good to be a good dad.

"I was thinking last night about everything and I was going to take a brake on being evil and be there for my daughter."

"Okay. But I have to tell you about something."

I told him all about Thanos and the letter he wrote and everything. Loki started.

"I won't do that. I promise."

"I knew that you wouldn't let me go without talking to me not just a letter. Also I will hold you on that promise."

"Want to eat Harold showed me how to make eggs."

"How are they Sunnyside up or scrambled?"

"Well scrambled because that is the only way I like them. But if you want sunnyside-"

"I only eat scrambled too." We laughed. My laugh sounds like his. It is sweet, and kind. I love it. I might not look like him but we are similar.

"Harold do we have any paint here or colored pencils?"

"No but after breakfast we can go get some."

"Dad can I go with Harold?"

"Yes you may go with Harold. I have some business to attend to."

"Okay. Thank you dad."

After breakfast Harold and me started to walk to the shops.

"How did you get to work for Loki and do you like working for him?"

"He was my assistant when he was young and I turned into his assistant when I grew older. I like working for him yes but him working for me no. You also ask a lot of questions. You are as curious as he was. You are just like when he was younger."

"I found a difference."

"What?"

"I like spending time with you and my father."

"True you found a difference. But he loves spending time with you which is different that his father."

By the end of the conversation we were at the market place and I saw my mother, Thor, Odin, and Yasmine.

"Let's get the stuff and go."

"Wait Scarlet, we need to talk about yesterday."

"Sorry for throwing you in the jail cell but we are looking for something."

"Scarlet will you look at me." I turned around and she continued. "Thor saids that you are my half sister."

"That is true, but I need to go."

"Okay then see you soon." she said then Odin took a step toward me and started to speak.

"Scarlet, when are going to come to the castle, and take your place as princess."

"When I want to okay I have to go."

Thor ran to catch up to me as Harold gave me the paints and colored pencils that he found.

"Sorry about Odin but he has been waiting for you to come and take your place. He just wants you to be good and not turn evil. He is afraid that when you are with Loki that you will turn evil. Sorry about my babbling I don't know what to say around you."

"I am a person and there is no reason for you to be nervous around me. But I have to go. Thor, Loki will call upon you soon. Thank you Harold. Let's go."

"Bye." I said

"Bye." They all said in unison.


End file.
